role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucio
Lúcio Correia dos Santos is a hero from the 2016 game Overwatch. He is a DJ and a freedom fighter fighting for a better land for the people of Rio. Story Lúcio is an international celebrity who inspires social change through his music and actions. Lúcio Correia dos Santos grew up in Rio de Janeiro, in a poor and crowded favela that was hit hard by the financial upheaval following the Omnic Crisis. As Brazil began the long process of recovery, he wanted to find a way to lift the spirits of those around him. He found his answer in music and its power to bring people together and even help them forget their troubles, if only for a short time. He performed on street corners, in block parties, and as he got older, at a string of legendary underground shows. But Lúcio's close-knit community was thrown into chaos when the multinational Vishkar Corporation secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of the city. Lúcio and his neighbors had been told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Lúcio wouldn't stand for it. He stole Vishkar sonic technology that had been used to suppress the people, and he converted it into a tool to rally them to action. In a popular uprising, they drove Vishkar out of their neighborhoods. Lúcio's leadership made him a star overnight and a symbol for positive social change. His music skyrocketed in popularity. Whereas he had once performed locally, he was now filling arenas across the world. He built up a career doing live shows, and became something of a national icon in Brazil. With his newfound fame, Lúcio realized that he had an opportunity to make a difference and change the world for the better. Lúcio embarked on a world tour to promote his debut album, Synaesthesia Auditiva, which he spent two years working on. He released two tracks beforehand, and was delighted with the positive reception. Personality Lúico is a very friendly and thrill seeking person. He is also very caring for the people of Brazil as he risked his life stealing Vishkar technology to drive them out. He also seems to joke around with his friends, as seen with his interaction quotes with Tracer, he enjoys racing with others. He also seems to be a fan of D.Va as heard in his interaction quote with her. (She also is a fan of his music.) Trivia *Lúcio is intended to be an embodiment of the Overwatch setting as a whole. He is said to be the response to Tracer's declaration that "the world could always use more heroes." *Blizzard has officially published the two music tracks passively played with Lúcio's Crossfade ability. "We Move Together As One" is the track played for speed boosts, and Rejuvenescência plays when Lúcio switches to his healing aura. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Overwatch Character Category:Characters (Digimodify23)